


Miss Independent

by StoriesAboutUs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Featuring, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, and a singing Kara, jealous lena, karaoke night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: Prompt by Makhai0126: Can you make a story wherein Lena gets jealous because Kara is singing Neyo’s “Miss Independent” in a karaoke bar, thinking it's dedicated to Andrea Rojas since Kara mentioned days ago that Andrea kissed her in CatCo. And voila, feelings are revealed, and the song is actually for Lena.Featuring Jealous Lena, a singing Kara and lots of feelings.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 486





	Miss Independent

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much [Makhai0126](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makhai0126/pseuds/Makhai0126)   
> This was an amazing prompt and I love it so much.

Lena was in a mood.

Everyone could see it, but if you dared to ask her, she would say that she’s simply tired. But she would never admit that she is and has been in a mood since she found out _something_.

No, it wasn’t that she lost a hundred million dollars when an investor pulled out of a project, it also wasn’t because she has to travel for the next two months to oversee another LCorp project across the world. It definitely wasn’t because she lost against Alex at Game Night the other night (although everyone could say that it was in part because of that, specially Alex), and it was definitely not because there was another article attacking Lena and her projects.

No, it wasn’t because of that.

It was because she found out by none other than Kara herself that her best friend had been kissed by Andrea. Now, she would never admit it, but anyone who truly knew her would’ve seen that her whole mood changed the moment that Kara announced, very loudly, that she kissed Andrea.

Ever since that night, she has been avoiding the group, Andrea, and Kara. Claiming that she was remarkably busy -which she was- but she has never been that busy for Kara, not since they met (except for that weird in between after she found out that Kara was Supergirl).

It was normal that she was avoiding the two culprits but not the others, but Lena couldn’t handle neither Alex’s exceptionally good detective skills nor Brainy and his perceptive and unfiltered nature assessing her mood or the situation and she definitely didn’t want Nia to dream about the nights that she cried and still cries herself to sleep. And god forgive J’onn and his mind reading, or even Kelly noticing how every time someone mentions Andrea, William or even Mon-El that she immediately tunes out of the conversation and she turns sad. So yes, she was avoiding almost everyone in the group.

And she was trying her best to ignore both Kara and Andrea, but Kara could never ignore her ignoring her. That was probably one of the things that she loved the most about her best friend, that and the fact that she was brave, strong, kind, sweet, humble and Lena could keep going, and she would probably, one day, just say it out loud that she was undeniably in love with her best friend.

So, back to the fact that Kara was not ignoring her and was about to make her life more difficult, said Superhero called her to tell her that she was on her way to Lena’s office. Lena could deal with her easily; she could claim that she was very busy and she could call an investor so that she has a legit excuse but she wasn’t in the mood anymore to work anymore. Lena could deal with Kara, of course she could, but she couldn’t deal with the fact that she knows, she could never tell Kara about her feelings.

Lena for her part tried to act busy when she in fact had finished everything for that night. But waiting for Supergirl was nerve-wracking and was time consuming that by the time that her best friend landed in her balcony she was deep in thought and was actually just sitting at her desk literally twirling her expensive pen in her hands and nothing else.

“So this is what kept you busy huh?” That comment coupled with Kara’s raised eyebrows made her involuntary chuckle and roll her eyes at her.

“Sorry, you caught me deep in thought.” Lena says while standing up and going to hug Kara whose arms are wide open and waiting for her. Once in her arms they both let out a comfortable sigh and just one hears it.

“You were thinking of the new project?” Kara asks once they part. Lena shakes her head at first but then just nods so that she wouldn’t have to tell her best friend the real reason why. The reason being that she was thinking of her. She always is, even when they were fighting and they were at odds, Lena was always thinking of Kara.

“It’s got you real busy?” Kara asks although it sounds more like an affirmation because they both know that it was work keeping them apart and not Lena, definitely not Lena.

“Yes.” Lena simply says. When standing becomes awkward for her, she goes to her bar and picks up a bottle of whiskey and pours it, she also takes Kara’s favorite alien drink that she has a secret stash hidden just for times when Kara is hanging in her office and without asking she pours one for her best friend too and gives it to her.

Kara doesn’t say anything and just smiles at her while taking the offered drink, and goes to sit in their couch, or that’s what Kara dubbed it to be.

Lena for her part goes to her desk and just leans against it, leaving as much space as possible between them and still Kara doesn’t mention this, but the deep frown on her perfect face is a telltale on its own, they both know it. Lena just ignores it for now. 

“So-”

“I was-“

They both speak at the same time and this is when Lena finally hears a sigh from Kara. “Are we okay?”

There’s a pause that doesn’t last long, but it’s longer for it to mean that they’re fine when they’re not, or at least Lena isn’t. “Yeah, of course we are.” Lena hopes her voice doesn’t crack or that it wasn’t fake, but Kara just doesn’t let it go.

“Yeah?” Kara asks and adds, “Because I feel like you were avoiding me for a long time.”

Another pause but this time is because Lena was trying to think of ways that she could come across as real and not fake while taking a sip of her drink, once she does, she says, “No, I wasn’t, I’ve just been very-“

“Busy,” Kara finishes it for her and there’s a sad smile that Kara doesn’t want to give her by the way that she just shakes her head. “I know, I know. I’ve just missed you.”

“I-“ Lena has missed her too, so much, even more than Kara could possibly know, but Lena’s afraid that she could say it and Kara would finally hear it and figure it out. Kara looks surprised when Lena doesn’t finish that sentence and the way that she deflates is making Lena regret it already. “Me too.”

“Are you busy tonight?” There’s two ways this could go, either she could say that she was and she would stay in her office and pretend to work, she could also go to her lab and actually work or try to at least, and be miserable, _or_ she could say that she wasn’t busy anymore and spend time with her best friend, doing whatever she was about to propose and still be miserable as well, because she couldn’t be okay with knowing what has happened between Kara and Andrea in the weeks that she hasn’t seen them, which was very much a possibility of it being a topic for them. So point is, either way Lena would be miserable, but misery loves company and Lena opts for the second option because she really has missed Kara.

“Not so much, I could spare a couple of hours for National City’s best superhero.” Kara’s real smile is worth it when she opens up another box in her mind labeled ‘stop flirting with your best friend and don’t use these lines anymore’.

“I totally going to say that to Brainy and Nia.” Kara laughs when she sees Lena shake her head awkwardly and about to protest that. “Please don’t, they will be sorely disappointed.”

“No, too late.” Kara says with a laugh, and Lena just rolls her eyes once again.

“So, we’re going to see them tonight?” Lena prods when she figures that Kara was telling her that they were included in their plans. If they are, she’s already regretting her decision.

“Oh, yeah. I mean…everyone is at Al’s. It’s Karaoke’s night.” Kara happily announces, and it takes a toll on Lena’s willpower to say that she doesn’t want to go anymore, because she knows how well can Kara sing and because everyone was going to be there.

“Kara, I think-“ Lena starts to oppose, and Kara knows her so well that she just shakes her head. “Nope, you already agreed,” Kara announces and stands up, takes the last remaining sip of her drink, and puts it on the bar in a flash.

“I really can’t stay that long,” Lena begins to say, she picks a couple of papers and feigns picking up her phone to show that she has a lot of meetings the next morning without really showing the hero anything of value. “I have to-“

Kara is already taking those papers away from her and putting them on a neat pile at her desk. She turns off her computer and takes her designer bag and coat and just hands it to Lena. Lena tries not to roll her eyes but ends up doing it so when Kara just grins at her. “There, now we can go.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Lena asks her best friend who confused stares at her and watches the whole office for the thing she’s missing, and then she just suddenly approaches her and gives her a kiss on her cheek. They both blush and Lena wants to laugh but the burn on her cheek doesn’t let her because she still feels the ghost of soft plump lips on her.

“There, now-“ Lena just shakes her head and goes to the other side of her desk to retrieve her heels. She picks them up and shows them to Kara who is laughing while sporting the biggest blush Lena has seen on her best friend’s face. It’s a good color on her. Maybe the same color that was on her after Andrea kissed her. Lena really has to let that go.

Lena puts her heels and her coat on and puts her phone away in her purse, then goes to Kara’s awaiting arms once again. Lena doesn’t mention the kiss and neither does Kara, but the still present blush on the superhero’s face is giving Lena a slight reason to hope.

“Hmm, ready now?”

“Take me there, Supergirl.” Lena adds with a flirty tone laced with a grin that makes Kara fluster.

Once in her usual bridal position on her best friend’s arms, Kara clears her throat and it’s about to fly with her, but Lena just stops her when one of her hands that was on the back of her neck comes to her upper chest. “Aren’t you going to do your whole spiel?”

“Oh yeah, sure, I forgot.” Kara says nervously and prepares for it, but Lena once again speaks before Kara does. “You never forget.”

Kara nervously mumbles something until she looks at Lena and says it out loud, “I thought you didn’t want to hear it; you’re always telling me that I don’t have to.”

“But I’ve missed it.” Lena admits and for the first time it has Kara smiling from ear to ear and holding her tight towards her. Kara started doing the spiel as a way to distract Lena, after the fifth time that Lena casually said that she was afraid of flying. She stopped saying that she was afraid and started to say that Kara was a dork and that she was ridiculous, but it worked. Although there was one time when it didn’t and it was when Kara flew Lena to Canada and the flight lasted about an hour since she wasn’t going fast, but distracting Lena was easy and became easier as time passed.

“Oh, then-“ Kara clears her throat again and starts speaking at the same time that she has taken off flying. “Okay, so lady, good evening, welcome on board to Supergirl flight 201, this is your captain speaking, and I have some information about our flight tonight.” Kara starts and Lena has a big smile on her face. “Our flight time today will be of five minutes approximately and our estimated time of arrival in Al’s bar is nine thirty local time, so in two minutes.” Kara watches the watch that Lena shows her and continues when she sees that she’s right. “The weather in our route is good as you can see, we have a clear sky and I predict a little bit of birds in the sky ahead but don’t worry they like me, so they won’t bother us. I wish you had a pleasant flight and I hope to see you again soon. On my behalf and the people who are waiting for us inside, thank you for choosing me as your airline today.” By the time that Kara ends she touches the ground outside Al’s bar and she’s already putting Lena down on the ground as well.

Lena takes a few seconds to compose herself and rearrange the fallen hair on her face before deciding ultimately to take off her ponytail and let loose her wild hair. Kara stands at her side, gaping and grasping for anything to say but she just looks mesmerized, something that Lena misses when she takes out her phone from her purse. There’s a text from Alex telling them to “come in already” and she chuckles when she sees Alex motioning them forward at the other side of the window.

“Your sister is annoying.”

“Tell me about it.” Kara laughs when she gets her own message on her own phone that is now stashed in one of the pockets of her pants. She loves her new suit and it’s all thanks to Lena.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Lena asks when she sees Kara still on her suit, by this time she would go change to her apartment and be back in a matter of couple of minutes, but Kara is still grinning goofily at her and extends her hand towards her.

Lena just frowns, not knowing what to do with said offered hand but Kara insists and picks her right hand and clasps them together. “Oh! I-“

“That wasn’t what I was forgetting, was it?” Kara says embarrassed when Lena just looks at their joined hands. “Not even close.” Lena laughs now and just takes her hand away to point out to Kara’s suit.

“Oh, shoot, I need to go change.” Kara laughs awkwardly but doesn’t make a move to do so. 

“Yeah, you go do that darling.” Lena says and Kara is about to ask her to wait for her and Lena doesn’t even wait to just nod. They both know the question and the answer. Kara leaves in a second and Lena wishes her best friend didn’t because pulling at the curb is a long sleek and black sports car that she knows all too well.

Andrea is stepping down off the car with her usual runway look and an excited dollar winning smirk. She manages to catch Lena before she leaves the other way and Lena with her practiced smile just waits for the inevitable. Now, she doesn’t have anything against Andrea, anymore. But she doesn’t know how she will handle seeing her best friend and her former best friend canoodling. No one says canoodling anymore, but Lena doesn’t want to see them in love, that would be too much.

“Lena, you made it!” Andrea pecks her on both cheeks. “Yeah, Kara insisted.”

“Oh, you won’t regret it, we’re going to have a really great night.” Andrea proclaims and Lena doesn’t think so but through her fake smile she does. “What are you doing outside? Let’s go in.”

“Oh, I’m waiting for Kara, she just-“ She doesn’t finish because Kara is already adjusting her glasses and running at a human light pace towards them.

“Kara!” Andrea exclaims gleefully and Lena really doesn’t’ want to see what happens next so she just scurries down the front door so that she could give them some privacy to say their hellos.

She goes straight to the bar once inside and orders a bottle of whiskey. Al greets her with a double shot of vodka neat when he sees her determined face (the one he knows means that she wants to get drunk and fast) and she thanks him with a big tip on the tip jar.

Once she finishes her shot, she feels Kara’s hand on her back and she turns to see her best friend who adorns a dopey smile, the one that she had with Lena, and she knows that’s this is not because of her but for Andrea.

“Started without me I see.” Kara stares at the empty shot and the bottle of whiskey. Lena nods, “Sorry, I was thirsty.”

Kara then leads them to the where everyone is and after all the greetings and overlapping conversations start, Lena finally breathes once she gets seated far away from Andrea, William and Kara and in front of Nia who is retelling her a story about her latest dream and beside Kelly who is listening to the young superhero with rapt attention.

When Nia gets up and takes Kara with her to the Karaoke stage, Kelly turns her attention to her and in doing it so, Alex does it too.

“So, Kara told us you were super busy.” Kelly starts the conversation and it distracts her for a second before her attention goes to Kara and Nia singing ‘Holding out for a hero’ by Bonnie Tyler.

“Uh yeah, I need to go to the new Tokyo office to see some things.” She says distracted but there’s a real smile on her face when she watches her best friend blow carefully towards Nia given the younger girl a look like she’s flying while she’s singing. Kelly notices and says something to her girlfriend who in turn says something to Lena.

“It’s good to see her happy.” Alex’s comment doesn’t fly by her and she finally turns towards the couple and with a frown she asks “What…what happened?”

“Oh, nothing, she’s been moping for the last couple of weeks.” Alex tells her and this is the first time that Lena is hearing about this. If she had known that something happened, she would’ve been there for Kara, but this is her own doing and she already feels bad. She guesses that she could suck it up and no matter how painful it would be to see Andrea being there for Kara, her friendship with the superhero is one of the good things she has going on in her life.

“Did something happen?” She asks once again, this time there’s real worry in her tone.

“We don’t know, but this is the first time that we’re seeing her again.” Alex shrugs with her answer.

“But don’t you see her every day at work?”

“I mean, yes but this is different.”

“Maybe, she hasn’t go out with you guys because she’s been with-“ She looks towards her former friend and the couple look to where she’s pointing with her head at, “Andrea.” There’s an ‘AHA’ moment happening between the couple that Lena misses once again and there’s a secret smile that the couple share.

“I don’t think so.” Kelly says honestly and Lena’s frown deepens.

“But-“

And Alex being Alex, as subtle as a hand grenade just asks, “Is this why you haven’t come either?”

“What are you talking about?” If Lena would’ve been drinking something, she would’ve chocked or worse it would’ve ended in Brainy’s face, but she didn’t, and she masks her surprised face and her answer with a final sip on her drink.

“You know I still talk to Sam, don’t you?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She knows what Alex means, but she doesn’t want to accept it. It means that she knows she’s been lying, and if she knows then Kara knows, and she’s just been lying to her best friend for weeks.

“That she told me that you aren’t needed at the Tokyo’s office and that you already dealt with the investor that pulled out and you got him to invest in with even more money, and I know that you’re not that upset because I won the other day.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She pretends once again, but she makes a mistake when she sees Kara laughing while singing and a sigh escapes her mouth. “I’ve been busy.”

“Keep telling that to yourself.” Alex scoffs and Lena doesn’t back down when she just gives the auburn-haired girl her rolling eyes.

“Does she know?” She asks to no one in particular, and it’s Kelly who answers with a resounding. “No.”

“Good,” Lena simply says and there’s two insufferable sighs coming from the couple.

“You guys are giving me headaches.” Alex exhales loudly and it gets her a chuckle from her girlfriend.

“Look, it’s just, I was seriously busy, but I also wanted to give Kara and Andrea some time so that they can get to know each other a little bit better.” Lena thinks the explanation is enough but it’s not when both Alex and Kelly just watch her with confused stares. Just then ending their short conversation, the song ends and there’s applause and whistles for the two friends on stage and Lena joins the people clapping.

Kara motions Nia to go away and stays on stage. “So, this next song, it goes for someone special here, this one is for you Miss Independent!” Kara says into the microphone and there’s a split second where Lena thinks she’s the one Kara is going to sing for, knowing it’s one of her favorite songs but it also is Andrea’s and if she’s here then she’s the one that Kara is singing for.

Like there’s no way that it could be for her, the song talks about a miss independent and Andrea is the epitome of it. And speaking of Andrea, her friend it’s now seating beside her and smiling big at the tune, knowing that it was once upon a time on of their favorite songs, and possibly that smile is even happier because the same thoughts are running through her mind, that being that Kara is singing this to her.

The song starts and Kara bolts out the first verse of the song, all while looking at their table, and more importantly in their direction. She knows now, it’s not because of her.

_Ooh there's something about  
Just something about the way she move  
And I can't figure it out  
There's something about her._

Lena remembers the first time that Kara mentioned Andrea and how there was something about her, something that Kara couldn’t figure it out, but was going to. Lena should’ve told her about their whole history but back then she was too mad and too hurt to think about Kara’s feelings and more concentrated on keeping hers intact and kept locked away in a tiny box. But when forgiveness, apologies and friendship was back on the table it was too late to really divulge their history and by then Andrea was already a part of the squad as a superhero and a friend, and by then she also had the courage to do what she was so afraid of doing.

But there was a part of her that she knew that Kara was thinking the same when they met. She couldn’t figure out Lena at first, she didn’t know if she was just another Luthor and another villain to worry about, but she prove her wrong and Kara now was one of the few people who could see her, the real Lena.

  
_Said ooh it's something about  
The kind of woman that want you but don't need you  
Hey I can't figure it out  
There's something about her_

She knows that Andrea didn’t need Kara, she was her own hero, she had powers, powers that Lena could only imagine having and she definitely didn’t need someone to save her. But she certainly knows why she wants Kara. Who wouldn’t? It didn’t take long for Lena to know this, since Kara’s first article about Lena, she knew that she wanted Kara in her life. It took her long to admit it and that’s a different story but since they became friends and then feelings got in the way and then the lies, there’s only one thing that hasn’t changed and it’s Lena wanting Kara. She always has and always will.

But Kara knows this, knows that Andrea doesn’t need her, but she wants her, case in point the kiss was a telltale sign and a clear one at that.

Kara keeps on looking towards them and Lena doesn’t have to look towards Andrea to know that there’s a big smile o her face, one that she would have if it were for her.

_  
'Cause she walk like a boss  
Talk like a boss  
Manicured nails to set the pedicure off  
She's fly effortlessly  
And she move like a boss  
Do what a boss do  
She got me thinking about getting involved  
That's the kind of girl I need  
  
_

There’s no denying, Andrea is a powerful busines mogul, with successful companies like Obsidian North and CatCo, she’s a boss. She walks with that ‘no mess with me’ strut that Lena knows so well, because they perfected it while they were on Mount Helena Boarding School and they know how to talk like a boss, because they know firsthand how misogynistic the world of business is and they know now how to fight against it with their voices and intellect. And moreover, they look great while doing it so.

She remembers Kara telling her one day that she liked how much she admired her former boss Cat Grant, and she also told her in secret the little crush she had on the older woman because in Kara’s words “women in power are hot” and she knows that Kara has a soft spot for women in power and Andrea is certainly in power.

If anyone asked (and according to Forbes) Lena was in the top ten most powerful women of the decade, so that would make her more powerful than Andrea, but she doesn’t want to put them against each other, because women need to support other women but, in this case, Lena is sad because if Kara had wanted a powerful woman then she could’ve seen her. But either way they were both powerful and gorgeous and had everything…well Andrea did, Lena doesn’t have Kara yet.

She fakes a smile when Kara points out towards them when she sings the word boss, and there’s whistles and laughter all around the table supporting the superhero.

_  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
Won't you come and spend a little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
Ooh the way you shine  
Miss Independent  
  
_

Lena has forgotten this part of the song, did Kara really said that she loves her, and by _her,_ that she loves Andrea? Well it wasn’t even two weeks since they’ve been going out. How could she be already in love? Lena’s heart is breaking and breaking, and she needs to go, because she has the answer. She has loved Kara since she first laid eyes on her. Since “and who are you exactly” and the stutter of “I’m Kara Danvers, I’m not with the Daily Planet, I’m with CatCo Magazine, sort of.”

She looks towards Alex and Kelly for help, or at least to tell them that she needs to go, she will figure an excuse, but she figures it will look to obvious and she decides to wait until the song is over to make her exit. Kelly then looks at her, and it takes all of her strength to muster up a small smile in return but Kelly notices it right away. 

“Are you okay?” Kelly asks and Lena can’t help but shake her head in a diminutive manner. Kelly just frowns and just places a reassuring hand over her arm, because without having said anything, Kelly knows her and figures what’s going on in her mind. “Just listen to it.”

“I am.” 

_'Cause she work like a boss  
Play like a boss  
Car and a crib she 'bout to pay 'em both off  
And the bills are paid on time  
She made for a boss  
Only a boss  
Anything less she telling them to get lost  
That's the girl that's on my mind  
  
_

She knows Andrea to have more than one suitor pursuing her at multiple times, and she knows she rejects them right and left because anything less than perfect (aka. Kara) is not enough for the Rojas empire. Lena is not that far behind, all her bills are paid on time, and she has multiple suitors asking for a chance, but none of them have a chance, or they didn’t have. Maybe what Lena needs is to move on and give one of those poor souls a chance.

_  
Her favorite thing to say: "Don't worry. I got it."  
And everything she got best believe she bought it  
She gon' steal my heart ain't no doubt about it  
Girl, you're everything I need,  
Said you're everything I need  
  
_

Lena remembers the times that she helped Kara or the DEO, or the super friends with something and she always got it. Like the time that the air was poisoned with Kryptonite and Kara was dying and she made her a new suit, or more like she delivered the suit that has been on her lab for months but never got the chance to give it to Kara until then and she remembers how Alex pleaded and she said “Don’t worry, I got it” in not so many words but she did it. If anything she should have been the one to steal Kara’s heart but she’s not what Kara needs.

 __  
Miss Independent  
That's why I love her

Or loves for that matter.

When the song ends and there’s a boisterous deafening sound of clapping, hollers, and laughter all around, Lena decides to make her exit plan.

While Kara is on the stage bowing and laughing at the praises of her peers, Lena stands up quickly and takes her purse, not saying anything to anyone but making a literal run towards the exit.

No one notices at first and she thinks she’s on the clear when Kara calls her name.

She doesn’t want to turn around, can’t turn around in fear that the treacherous tears brimming on the corner of her eyes fall just as she turns to see the inevitable image of Kara looking all worried for her instead of celebrating and getting love from Andrea for the song.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asks and Lena knows she’s much closer now, but she doesn’t turn.

“Nothing, I just got a call and need to go.” Her voice breaks a little but it’s not something out of the ordinary if you didn’t know Lena, but Kara does, and she notices it. The blonde’s hand is softly placed in her upper arm now, begging for her to turn around but what it does is, make Lena step forward and exit the bar.

Kara follows her.

“I know something’s wrong.” Kara says desperately, and that makes Lena stop. Either way she has to wait for her driver to pick her up so suddenly, so she just stops.

“Kara, it’s nothing.” Lena steels herself from seeing Kara confused, but she looks hurt and it’s worse.

“Why won’t you talk to me? Did I do something wrong? Didn’t you like the song?”

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong Kara, and I did, I loved the song but the reason why you performed it is waiting inside, waiting to tell you how incredible you were and how much she loved it.” Just like Lena did, even if her heart was breaking and still is, but the longer that she has Kara the longer that it hurts less, because Kara is choosing to be there, instead of inside.

“What?”

Kara looks confused now, but there’s lingering hurt in her stare. Lena wants to literally shake her and make her understand the hidden meaning of her words. “I mean, it was perfect, I think I told you once that it was both Andrea and I, favorite song.”

“Yeah, that’s why I did it.”

“And I’m telling you, Andrea is waiting for you.” She looks towards the bar but just sees their friends talking and laughing and pretending that they’re not watching them.

“Why would she-“

“Kara, stop.” Lena raises her voice and it makes her best friend flinch. “Okay, you want to know what my problem is? My problem is that I wanted to be the one you sang that song to, I wanted to be as brave as Andrea and take my shot and kiss and tell you that I’m in love with you Kara. I have been for a while and I know, I understand that you don’t feel the same, but I just can’t do this. I can’t pretend that I can be fine at least for now be happy with someone else, but I will get there.” Throughout her whole rambling Lena expected or hoped that Kara stopped her because she’s pretty sure she has damaged their friendship forever.

Lena was telling the truth when she said that she wouldn’t be fine, but she will be okay eventually, because she doesn’t want to lose Kara and by the look of it, it could happen any second now. Kara is of course speechless, but there’s something in else in her eyes and Lena hopes to know what it means.

Because Kara has never looked at her like this, has never smiled at her like this, or maybe she has, and she’s just been blind. “I want to say so many things right now, but I will just tell you this. I love you too, Lena. I’m so in love with you and I hoped that with that song that was for you, you would’ve noticed that.”

“Kara…” Lena only simply says and Kara chuckles while stepping forward and taking her face into her hands gently. “Lena, I love you.”

“Yes, I heard you, I…I’m still processing it.” Lena laughs and places her hands in Kara’s waist. Their foreheads touch and there’s simple touch of smiling lips that neither of them want to separate. “Can I-“ Is a simple not complete question that has Lena nodding and being the one to fully commit her lips against Kara’s.

Kara’s lips are soft, so soft that Lena is melting into the kiss and the touching hand that’s on her neck and the other on her cheek. And she also gets to taste Kara on her tongue. 

“Hmm, I-” Lena hums, pulling back. She smiles gently at Kara and thumbs Kara’s lower lip where a smudge of tinted red lipstick lingers from her. “I love you, Kara.”

“Me too,” Kara echoes with a big smile. “My Miss Independent.”


End file.
